1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of connecting to a peripheral device via an interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a universal serial bus (USB) is employed in connecting a host apparatus with a peripheral device. If noise such as electrostatic noise is generated in the peripheral device connected to the host apparatus via the USB interface, the electrical connection between the host apparatus and the peripheral device may be temporarily disconnected. It thus becomes necessary to shut down and restart the host apparatus. In such a case, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-131956 discusses shortening the recovery time by rebooting a general interface circuit for transmitting and receiving data between the host apparatus and the peripheral device. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-27379 discusses rebooting a device control module of the host apparatus to shorten the recovery time.
For example, it is assumed that electrostatic noise is generated in a memory card reader/writer, i.e., an example of a peripheral device, after a memory card inserted into the memory card reader/writer is disconnected(i.e., caused to be in an unusable state). The memory card reader/writer may then cause the card which is in a disconnected state to be in a connected state (i.e., cause the memory card to be usable) again despite a user's intention. In such a case, the connected memory card may be accessed from an information processing apparatus system. However, if the user is unaware that the memory card is connected and pulls out the memory card while the card is being accessed from the system, the data in the memory card may become inconsistent with that stored elsewhere in the apparatus or may become destroyed. Such a case is not considered by conventional techniques.